Earth Angel
by CassyWinchester67
Summary: When a Girl named Hazel finally finds some information on why she was abducted and tortured when she was a child, she teams up with the most unlikely team around. The Winchester brothers. Will they help her find the truth? Why were the demon's trying so hard to keep her hidden? And from whom? Castiel/OC maybe Dean/OC.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supernatural. I only Own Hazel and Future characters I might add to The story. This is my first fanfic so be nice! :) Please Favourite and review! Thanks for reading ^_^**

* * *

I'm walking in this ominous alley street. It's dark and cold. I pull my jacket closer as I scan the shadows. The world seems so lifeless and appalling in my eyes. It's eerily quiet for a Saturday night in this part of town. The streets and sidewalks are lightly sprayed with this evening's rain.

'Why am I even doing this?" I whisper to myself.

'_To protect all the people who are dying!_' I think as I absent mindedly raise and steady my shotgun. I let out and aggravated sigh and keep on walking, he's not in this alley street.

* * *

_ step, step,_ **thump!**

I rapidly turn around to see a giant man hovering above me.

"Holy shit! You are one ugly son of a bitch!" I say to him. He had a rather pale complexion and tousled brown hair with golden specks that equally matched his eyes. But they quickly turned entirely black.

"You humans are uglier!" Hissed the demon.

"Look who's talking. What do you think your meat suit is made of? Lollipops and candy canes?" I smiled as he took a step towards me.

'Right where I wanted him!' I thought as he promptly found out he was trapped in a Devil's Trap.

"You little..." Started the demon. I just smiled even wider as he shot daggers at me, probably thinking of a million ways to kill me.

"You miniscule, disgusting insect, I promise if you set me free your death won't as painful as I intend it to be.

"Umm... Is that any way to treat a lady? And I don't think you are in the position to call the shots, hot stuff!" I was starting to get frustrated.

"Oh. But I am." smiled the demon. I took one long glance at him. If it weren't for that look on his face, the anger and hunger for Blood he'd look like a sweet guy. I bet his poor family must be worried sick about him. well... the man he's possessing, actually.

_'It's not really him that is killing, It's the **thing** inside him.'_ I thought angrily. The man being possessed was just a simple college student from Tucson, who got a scholarship to Princeton.

I've spent every waking moment looking for the demon that killed my father. I've also hunted along the way. You see, what I hunt is not your typical bear Or deer. I hunt monsters. Vampires, Wendigos, Ghosts, that sort of thing. Saving people, Hunting things, The family business, as Bobby would put it. If it wasn't for people like me, Earth would've been the devil's play toy by now. Or at least that's what I've been told.

It happened 15 years ago. The demon possessed my neighbor Mike. And he wasn't the only one possessed, his son too, Ed. It was horrible. Mike tortured me and it went on for I don't know how long until some hunter named John saved me. Ever since then I wondered Why they did that to me. I searched and searched but only came up empty-handed every time. I have to find out Why, after all this time? Why that demon did what he did...

******** FLASHBACK ********

While he tortured me he kept repeating '' They want you, you know. The things from up...There'' His voice etched disgust.

My boss...'' he paused ''you know who my boss is, little girl?

"N-no." I stuttered.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Think again!"

''Lucifer.'' I whispered weakly.

''Yes! '' He yelled. ''My boss, he's in hell right now. In a cage...and even though he can't come and do it himself he wants me to make sure they can't find you.''

He started chanting some words in a language I couldn't understand. The other guy, Ed, was just standing next to my dad's motionless body as if on guard.

''For what?'' I asked, scared of what might happen. He paused his chanting.

''Hide you from them, of course.'' He said like if it was obvious. I was about to ask him from whom but he started chanting again. He then grabbed a jagged knife with weird carvings on it...

I screamed in agony as he cut dashes and weird symbols in my wrists. Tears had now begun to fall down my face. One tear fell to the ground as thunder thundered outside. It was raining as if my sadness and tears were the cause of it.

_'Why was this man hurting me!?'_ I thought_ ' Why? I'm just a little girl.'_

''But you're not _just_ a little girl!'' He said angry '' They want you. You're specia-'' he was cut off as a black blur crashed into him, falling to the ground. The blur was a man with dark green eyes and black hair. He had the demon pinned down. I couldn't see well but I saw from the corner of my eye, my captor's accomplice run out the back door with an old leather book. My dad was gone too.

Some time after My dad and the demon's accomplice left, John had exorcised the demon inside the other man and had me untied.  
But all I saw was a light so bright that even when I covered my eyes I was still able to see it. I heard ringing in my ears. Then as if out of nowhere all the noise stopped... It completely stopped.

Just when I thought I'd gone deaf I heard one word.

Guardian. Repeated over and over again. It was the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. A man's sweet husky voice. I didn't know why but it was.

I was straining so hard to hear the voice that I didn't hear John's question.

''Are you alright?'' Repeated John with worried green eyes.

''Yes... As fine as I can get, I suppose.'' I said bleakly

He smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes.''What's your name.''

''Hazel.'' I said. ''It means Leader. My dad said that it is after my mom. He said that my mom was once the commander of some powerful group of individuals and that he knew I was meant to rule someday too. that's Why he named me Hazel.'' Tears streamed down my face remembering my mom. I never met her and my dad told me she died giving birth.

''Well, Hazel I'm going to take care of you and when I can't, my friend Ellen will.'' I was weeping now. It rained as hard and as fast as my tears fell.

We got into his car. A 1967 Chevy Impala. John then explained to me what those things were; the things inside Mike and man that tortured me. He told me that he was going to take me to his friend Ellen, she was to take care of me.

I awoke 3 hours later in a bed with soft cream coloured bed sheets and white walls. I had bandages in my wrists; where the man had cut me. I looked up and saw a woman with black hair and brown eyes. Next to her was a little girl, younger than me, maybe 4 years old.

''Hayy'' she slurred. Her big brown eyes staring at me.

''Hey, darling. You woke up. I'm Ellen Harvelle and this is my daughter Joanna''

''Jo.'' Pouted the little girl

''Where's John?'' I asked. I wasn't scared but I wasn't used to these people.

''He had to go, honey. He told me he had talked you already. He told me to tell you he'd visit soon.''

''D-do you know?'' I asked

'' Yeah and we're sorry.'' Said Jo '' But don't worry you have my mommy and me. We are going to be a family, the three of us, together.'' she smiled

And I really felt like I was part of their family now. In one day I lost a family then gained another. I knew it was going to be okay.

********END OF FLASHBACK********

_'Oh crap, the demon!'_ I thought.

_'Great I'm going down memory Lane and having a self-pity party and not interrogating him; The plan was to ask questions, answers or not I make the exorcism.'_

''You know what I came here for, are you going to give me answers or not!'' I yelled.

''What did that demon do to me years ago! Did he hex me? Put a spell on me? What!'' I was getting sick of these demons; I had worked non-stop for the past 6 months to scrounge up as much information about the demon that killed my dad, only sleeping a mere 4 hours a day and hunting anything that crossed my path.

''So you are the young hunter torturing my brothers and sisters to get information on your dear daddy?" He made it a statement not a question. He smiled Wickedly.

''I mean It happened 15 years ago, Obsess much?''

_'God can't he answer the damn question!'_

''Actually he didn't hex you or put a spell on you," he continued nonchalantly. "He just hid you from** them**.''

''Who! And what the HELL do they want with me!''

"You don't know, do you?'' He smiled an impish smile. My mind was spinning in a million directions.

_'Why Was I wanted?'_

I didn't see the other man who I'd guess to be a demon. He walked towards me from the shadows, behind a dumpster, I was still processing what the demon in front of me had told me when the other demon lifted his hand and flung me to the wall across him before I could even shoot. I hit the wall with a thud and fell to the ground. My gun skittered a foot away from me; I couldn't get to it.

''Ughh..You.. Sons''. I panted breathlessly ''...of bitches... I'm going to kill you with my bare-''. I was cut short as the demon that wasn't trapped walked over to me and started punching me repeatedly. He grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall.

_'Oh god! Is this how I'm going to die...?' I knew I'd die like this some day but I didn't know so soon.'_

_'At least it's a hunter's worthy death'_ I thought as I saw my vision blacken. I felt my ribs poke at my skin.

I refuse to die without a fight "No!''. I whispered as I squirmed out of his grasp.

''What is there to fight?" He whispered back joyfully. '' You are as good as dead''. He threw his head back, laughing.

I was bloody and battered. My feet dangled from the ground as my last breath was taken from me. And to my dismay my two left ribs were broken. I wasn't able to breathe but even as I tried to my ribs pierced my skin suffocating me even more.

''Well I think not''. Said a husky, voice behind the demon.

A cloud of black smoke was coming out of the demon's body as he let go of my neck and We both fell to the ground. But before I hit the ground, strong, firm hands caught and lifted me up on his arms.

I still couldn't see his face. I felt the darkness gloom over me. All I could see was his huge curious green eyes. I moaned in pain. Oh how it hurt to do the simple task of breathing.

'' Thank y-... ''. I whispered softly to my savior as I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep in his arms.

******** SUPERNATURAL********

I awoke in bedroom. I was laying in a queen sized bed... wait what! What the hell I'm I doing here! Last I remember I was fighting two demons when a green eyed guy saved me. The room was dark and it smelled of dust and whiskey. There were faded curtains covering the windows and a few furniture pieces.

I felt a pain in my head as I sat up on the bed.

''Ughh''. I put my hands on my head and started rubbing my temple.

There were whispers outside the door. But hell, I felt sore all over. I didn't care about what was going on I just wanted the pain to stop. That demon had given me quite a beating.

Suddenly the whispers that were outside the door to my room stopped. I heard the handle of the door turn and open as the green eyed man walked through the door. He had tousled ,short, light brown hair. He looked to be 6,2' with big worried green eyes. _'Why was he worried?'_ He had a plaid shirt on with blue worn out jeans. I was too engrossed on my savior's movements as he slowly approached me to notice the tall man behind him.

''Who are you? '' he asked

''I'd ask you the same thing, or more accurate, what? '' I looked up at him, my stare fierce.

''My name is Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam.'' He motioned to the Sasquatch behind him. ''We are hunters, I suppose you know what That is''. ' he raised an eyebrow ''Now, who are _you_?"He looked straight at me.

''No shit Sherlock. It wasn't obvious at all that I'm a hunter too.'' My body hurt too much for me to be polite but this guy did save me.

I heard Sam hide a laugh with a cough.

''Sorry for being so rude but my head is killing me. I'm Hazel by the way.'' I simply said

''Care to elaborate.'' He was getting more curious by the minute.

''No. Not really.'' I smiled starting to think this was some sort of game to him.

''Well, it was very nice meeting you two, It's not everyday I get to meet two fellow hunters as great as me.'' I smirked as I got up from the bed, but as soon as I got up I realized that was a mistake. I felt a pain in my ribs that sucked the breath out of me. I grimaced in pain as Dean helped me sit back down on the bed.

''Huh! I guess the demon made me his human punch bag. Too bad I didn't get to see his demise.'' I tried to laugh but only resulted wincing in more pain.

''Woah, slow down, tiger! As you said the demon used you as a punch bag...You know you sound a lot like my friend Cas.'' Said Dean smiling.

''though you have more attitude.'' Contributed Sam.

''You need to take care of yourself.'' Said Dean. I scoffed at that.

''I did take care of myself. I _am_ taking care of myself. Now if you'll excuse me, there are some matters I must attend.'' God, I just met him and he got me so angry so quickly. But it felt like I knew him already, he seemed familiar somehow. As weird as that sounds.

''Yeah right.'' Now he scoffed at me.'' Okay in a more serious note, why were you interrogating that demon. He's a high level demon. He was too strong for you and you should have known that he was going to have help. Didn't you research him before you trapped him.''

''Don't tell me how to do my job!'' I pushed his hands that were still on my shoulders '' I knew damn well what I was going up against. And I had killed his 'Guard demon' I just didn't know he had another one.'' I all but yelled as I got up not caring about the pain.

''Besides It's none of your business what I was doing.'' I grabbed my coat from the end of the bed and stormed out of the room and down some creaky stairs. Every step made my left ribs move. I think they're broken.

Apparently I was in the second floor of a very messy old house filed with books. The house wasn't really dirty it was just filled with so many books! I scanned the living room with my eyes as I walked down the stairs. There was a couch on the middle of the room with a desk in the far corner covered in papers and books. There were two book shelves on two opposite walls.

When I got down the stairs I saw an old man with a plaid shirt, faded jeans and a very old, worn off baseball cap.

''Guess she woke up.'' Said gruffly annoyed voice in front of me. He then took a sip of what I'd guess was some alcoholic beverage; whiskey perhaps.

''Yeah she woke up Bobby'' Said Sam sarcastically behind me. I nearly jumped ten feet in the air.

''Calm down, child.'' Said Bobby ''we ain't gonna bite.'' _'Bobby?'_

When he saw the look on my face he then said '' Right, you're a hunter too. Don't worry we're human.''

''How do I kn-'' he cut me off.

''Know we're human too?...okay let me save you the trouble.'' He took a knife from the desk beside him ''Pure silver.'' He said. He the cut a dash through his hand.

"Do I kn-" He interrupted me again.

"See" he showed me his hand. "Not a shape-shifter or another monster."

He passed the knife to Sam and Dean who did the same. Sam gave Bobby a flask.

"holy water." They all drank from it.

"Hooray! we're not demons either" mocked Dean. "Okay now that that's out of the way would you mind telling us what you were doing interrogating that demon?"

''Well I don't suppose how that is any of your business!" I crossed my arms in dispute and inhaled deeply.

''Holy...'' my ribs stung like a bitch! The adrenaline of waking up in this strange place temporarily eased the pain but now I felt a stinging pain all over. I probably have a concussion and my ribs were definitely broken. My vision blurred even more. Dean saw me clench my jaw as the pain strengthened.

I felt my legs give up behind me as I saw the floor get closer. I fell sideways as Dean caught me once again. I look up at Dean as he cradles me in his arms. I see his worried green eyes again and I'm once again struck by the familiarity of the way he looked at me. I closed my eyes as Dean brought me back to the room I awoke in. And then I fell into dark dreamless sleep, once more...


End file.
